Gaara Vs Sasuke: A Battle for Kirai's Heart
by MintDaEpic
Summary: When Kirai meets Gaara crying, she invites him to her home. She can't belive people would treat him like that. He become very important to her, but theres another seaker to her love that hits her like a stone on glass. Running into her on the streets, Sasuke takes a liking to Kirai. Who will she chose? Gaara or Sasuke?


Naruto! I love me some good Naruto! And a love triangle established in da first chapter! Im so good. XD

My name is Kirai Anata, and I walking down the Sand village. I have long black hair to my waist. I have dark eyes that change colors, but its normaly a stormy gray.  
I hated people so much. They are not to be trusted.  
When I was born, a man put an enstract of the Two tailed Jinjuriki inside of Me. I am forever cursed with the Nibi no Nekomata...  
I was a mistake. I wasn't ment to be born. My name means Hate. My parents threw me on the streets of the Sand village and left me there when I was three. Against all odds, Somehow, I survived. I got a job when I was old enough. I made money. I bought a small house. But Im very depressed. I never really trust anyone, and no one is really my friend.  
I was walking to work. I had a horrid job. It was at a candy store. I felt stupid standing in there with a mint bigger then my hand on my head. and a hiddius Rainbow uniform. Oh, i hated that stupid costume. Right know I was wearing my favorite outfit, my black jeans with a chain hanging from my pocket. I had on a blue shirt with black stripes and a black leather jacket on.  
Well, anyway, I was walking to my sucky job. Then I saw someone crying.  
He had red hair, and a chinese symbol on his forhead.  
I walked over and sat beside him.  
"Hey, whats wrong?" I said.  
"Its...I-Its..." He leaned on me and started crying on my shoulder.  
Aww! I thought. This is so sad. And he's so cute too! I patted his shoulder. "Whats your name?"  
"G-Gaara.."  
"Hi Gaara. Im Kirai. Why don't I take you inside my house? Its too dark to go very far right now."  
And I was right. The sun was almost hidden benith the horizon.  
"Thank you.." Gaara said. He still had tears streaming down his face.  
I helped him up and we hobbled to my near-by house.  
We walked into the house I decorated to match my personality.  
The walls were black with stars dotting the walls. I had a white couch and a small chair with a TV in front of them.  
The walls were decortated with paintings. All done by me.  
I sat Gaara on the couch with me next to him.  
"Do you want something?" I asked him softly.  
"Could I have some water?" He asked. He still looked upset.  
"Sure. Ill be right back." I walked into my small kitchen and came back out with a bottle of water. I handed it to him, and he chugged about half of it.  
"What happened, Gaara?"  
"I don't really want to talk about it..."  
"Wait a second! Your the Kazekage! I know I reconized you from somewhere."  
"You actully reconize me?" He said, looking more startled then sad.  
"Of corse I do. Im the girl who works in the candy shop. You came in there once with your brother."  
"Oh. You wear a giant mint on your head?" Gaara said, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
"shut up!" I said, laughing.  
Gaara smiled. I had a feeling he wasn't going to laugh. He had a hard past. Like me.  
"I can turn on some music. What kind? Rock? Pop? Rap? Or and certen band? Evanesence or-"  
"Three Days Grace" Gaara and I said at the same time.  
"I love them. They are like mini-versions of me." Gaara said.  
"Whats your favorite song from them?"  
"Pain." They once again said at the same time.  
"Ill turn it on." I took the ear-buds out of my MP3 player and hooked it up to a speaker. It started blaring Pain by Three Days Grace.  
After Pain, these songs played: Its all over, Animal I have become, Never too Late, On my Own, Riot, and during One X we both fell asleep on the couch.

When I woke up, we were laying side-by-side next to each other. After silently freaking out(And alot of blushing), I desided to let him sleep, and I would go cook something.  
I didn't have much, but I used it all anyway. I cooked a couple eggs, i had about 20 peices of bacon, and some sausage. I cooked it all and left it on the table.  
By the time Gaara woke up, I was boredly reading a book at the table.  
He sat acrossed from me.  
"Im sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."  
"Same here, so were even." I said. I closed the book.  
"Are all those paints in there painted by you?"  
"Yeah. There not very good..."  
"I like them. Hey, could you paint something for me?"  
"Uh, sure. What is it?"  
"Could you paint me? Ill pay you."  
"No, its ok. Its on the house." I said. "Ill get started soon. Why don't you eat something?" I pushed all That I cooked tword him.  
For some odd reason, he looked angry. "No, Ill eat some Ramen later."  
"Hey I heard you had a bad past... I had a pretty bad past too."  
"What happened?"  
"Ill tell you someday, Gaara. But I don't really think You should know now. Its just... I had a really bad past. I don't want to worry you with it yet."  
Gaara looked at the ground. "Im sorry."  
"What happened to you?"  
"I am a ninja affiliated with Sunagakure, and I am the son of Sunagakure's leader, the Fourth Kazekage. As a fetus, my father attempted to turn me into a human weapon by placing a tailed beast into me, and I was ostracized by the Sunagakure villagers. As a result, I developed into a ruthless killer, slaying others without remorse, and treating my siblings Kankuro and Temari with contempt. My battle with Naruto changed my outlook, and I begun to aid others in order to emulate Naruto."  
"Dang. Your own father? I don't know who put the Nibi no Nekomata inside of me, but if I ever find out, They better watch out." I grunted and opened a soda can. "I really hate people."  
Gaara had a glint in his eye."The Nibi No Nekomata?And all people? What about me?"  
"Well, some people are ok. Like you. But I hate most people. My parents, my boss, this Naruto guy seams pretty stuck up, same with your dad... I hate that vendor guy who always throws tacos at me."  
I heard an almost silent laugh from Gaara.  
"Well...What Jutsu do you use?"  
"Genjutsu...Sooo..." I said. "When do you have to go back to your house?"  
"When ever. I think I want to stay here for a while." Gaara took My hands in his.  
My face turned so red, I thought I was going to explode. Man, I thought. He is hooooooot.  
"I need to go shopping later. Do you want to come?"  
"Do you care if I stay here? I kinda want to try painting on a canvas."  
"Sure." I said, smiling. "But I insist you eat this, Gaara. I never eat breakfast."  
He smiled and I felt like I couldn't breath. He was amazing. His eyes where amazing. His face was amazing. His hair was amazing. Everything about him, amazing.  
"I have a canvas in my bedroom. Why don't you paint in there? Ill be back from shopping soon." I stood up, got my wallet, and walked out the door. I held two fingers up in a wave, and he smiled and did the same.

Gaara entered Kirai's room.  
The wall paper was the same, but you could barly see it. The wall was covered with paintings and posters. There were Three Days Grace Posters, paintings of random people like the Hokages. There was one that wasn't finished. It was a figure of a boy with red hair.  
Gaara stared at the painting forever. She was painting him. He did asked her to, but she already started it? Impossible. He just told her before she left...  
Gaara's face turned red and he beguan painting on the blank Canvas in the middle of the room. He was going to try painting her.

I was walking down the street and someone bumped into me, knocking my bags out of my arms.  
"Watch it!" Me and the stranger yelled at the same time.  
"Stop that!" We said at the same time once again.  
"Ok, your now getting on my nerves!" We both said.  
I covered his mouth. "Shut up!"  
"Jeez, sorry. Im Sasuke."  
"Im Kirai." I started picking up my bags.  
"Cool name. What does it mean?"  
"Hate." I said coldly.  
"Oh." He said. He paled. "Sorry."  
"I hate to go," I said. "But I have something to attend to."  
"See you later... Kirai." He said. His face was bright red.

When I entered my room to tell Gaara I was back, I looked at his painting. It was AMAZING. It was me.  
It was a picture of me useing Genjutsu. He had captured my ruthlessness in my gray stormy eyes. My black hair looked soft and silky.  
"Gaara... This painting it beautiful..." I said in awe. "I didn't know you could paint!"  
"I didn't either..." Gaara said, blushing.  
"Ill put it up some where. How about here? I was saving it for an amazing painting, and it looks like I found one."  
I put the painting in the huge pedistole. It was silver and had a glass barrior around it. It costed atlot, but Gaara's painting looked perfect in it.  
"No, you don't have to put it in there..."  
"I do if I want to see this beautiful painting." I said, smiling. "I love it, Gaara."  
Garra's face turned red.

That night, I let Gaara sleep in my room and I slept on the couch. I heard the door bell ring, so I awnsered it.  
"Yeah?" I asked. I was in a black nightgown.  
"Hey." I heard a familer voice.  
"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"  
"Nice too see you too." Sasuke said glumly.  
"Ok,let me fix it. Hey Sasuke! Wats up, dawg?!" I said in a high pitched voice.  
"Now you sound like a fangirl." Sasuke said.  
"I don't see what they see in you. Gaara is so much h-" I stopped myself. "More sad. He needs someone to chear him up."  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but didn't lingure on the subject. "So, I was wondering... Wanna go out sometime?"  
My face turned red. "Umm... I don't know. Ill tell you later, ok?" I tryed to shu the door, but he stuck his foot in the door.  
"Did you paint all thouse?! There amazing."  
"Yep, bye-bye now!" I said, and I pushed his foot out of the door and slammed it.  
I started breathing hard.  
Gaara or Sasuke?


End file.
